Boys, Love, And Money
by Froz Flame
Summary: Malik's demanding girlfriend is cheating on him. When the blonde Egyptian goes to confront the other boy about this, the most unexpected thing happens... Slight AU


**A/N: Huzzah! 'nother story from yours truly. Won't tell you much about this one, figure it out as you go along. It makes it so much more FUN! So, because there is no sort of warning, be prepared for ANYTHING. You got it? Anything goes: hetro, yuri, yaoi, incest, lemons, limes, shota, suicide, drugs, liquor, homicide, you name it, it could be in here. But if I tell you exactly, it would give it all away.**

**Disclaimer: I, Froz Flame, do not own anything copyrighted by huge corporations. I own nothing that gives me royalties when people buy and/or use the name, logo, or anything related to it. And I find disclaimers annoying so this is the one and only one in this story.**

------------

Boys, Love, And Money 

Chapter One: Two Timing Bitch

------------

"Oh Malik! Look at this shirt!" Aiyana Tiara tugged at her boyfriend's arm. The blonde haired, tanned skinned Egyptian import, Malik Ishtar, glanced dismissively at the pale pink silk Lord and Taylor button down Aiyana was fawning over. "Don't you think I'd look good in it?" Malik wasn't paying attention to her: his focus was on the price tag that was dangling from the sleeve. The black haired beauty saw his line of vision and said "Oh it's only a hundred something. It's not that much. Besides you haven't gotten me anything in awhile." Hmmm... seems to have forgotten about that vintage jean jacket she's wearing.

"I'm sorry Aiyana, I just can't," Malik said with fake sympathy. Why did he spend time with airhead of a girl who was like a leech on his wallet? Oh yeah, he was suppose to marry her when he turned twenty-one. Damn prearranged marriages. Could he shake her off? Nope, Isis would yell at him for disgracing the family or something stupid like that.

Suddenly Aiyana burst out into a royal fit. "Don't you love me?" She wailed. "I've given you everything, yet you've returned nothing... you're such a heartless bastard Malik! I was wrong to think you could change!" And she stormed out of the store with some tears she conjured up. People were starring at Malik 'the insensitive jerk.' He didn't care. Aiyana did this to him at least twice a day, then came crawling back because of his money. But something always bothered Malik... where did she go during her PMSing fits? The answer would have to wait another day, Malik wanted to get the hell out of that place and go home. He walked swiftly to the elevators and took one down to the first floor and to the parking lot. Malik fished the keys to his motorcycle out of his pocket and revved up the engine.

When he reached the house he shared with his sister, he opened the door to hear the daunting voice of his yami, "Where's that bitch of yours? She run off on you again?" Yami Malik, Malik's sado-masochistic dark side, would not look out of place at a rock concert. His naturally spiked up platinum blonde hair was streaked with red dye. Around his neck was a threatening looking studded black leather dog collar to match the one around his wrist. His tee shirt was black with a skull and cobra on the front and on the back, emblazoned in silver letters was 'A shadow in the dark haunts you.' His black JNYCO jeans had a Chinese dragon on the left leg and his Sketchers were decorated with flames. All in all, he looked quite intimidating.

To answer his question Malik flicked him off and stormed to his room saying, "Go fuck your boyfriend, yami." The evil spirit chuckled darkly before he took another puff of his cigarette and a swig of Bacardi rum. Lucky bastard was already dead and didn't have to worry about destroying his lungs or kidneys.

On the way to his room, he passed up Isis who was sitting on the couch channel surfing. "Where's Ms. Tiara, your future wife?"

"Shove off Isis!" Malik shot back, causing his sister to chuck the remote at him.

"Don't talk me like you ungrateful little prick!" Isis hissed. "You're going to bring down our entire family line one of these days. If father were alive today..." Malik rolled his eyes in annoyance and tuned her out. He'd heard it all before.

"Well thank Ra the asshole isn't alive today. I'd never have any fun, though you don't allow me much either. But I guess I'm better with you," Malik smirked. Isis knew perfectly well that her younger brother was just doing this to piss her off, but he was really rubbing her the wrong way.

"Don't you dare speak about our family that way you juvenile delinquent! Might you have a death wish or something?! You act like you rule the world! Why did the gods curse me with such a egotistic jackass of a brother?" she threw her arms up in exasperation and defeat.

Malik took this opportunity to retreat to his room. "Gods, if Aiyana doesn't drive me to insanity, my family will," he muttered to himself. Wait, wasn't he insane already? Well we won't ponder that too deeply...  
---  
Aiyana was cooking up some water works when she knocked on Jounouchi's door. The cute but clueless blonde pulled the door open to a crying beauty. "Aiyana what's wrong?" he asked, allowing her inside.

"Oh Jounouchi," she wailed pulling up the old damsel in distress act, "I was in the mall and..." Aiyana broke into fake sobs because she couldn't really think up a story right now. Jounouchi put a protective arm around. He wasn't sure how a gorgeous girl like Aiyana came to be with a regular punk like himself, but he didn't have any complaints. He loved everything about her; her long black hair, her misty blue eyes... everything. She was just perfect, like a goddess or some other ethereal deity Jounouchi couldn't think of at the moment. And she was his and his alone... or so he thought. At least he was right about being ethereal, except she was more like deceptive seductive incubus that's destined to destroy the lives of all men around her. Of course, nobody knew that yet.

"Don't worry. It's all over now, whatever happened that is. And um, I'm here too, so it'll be fine," The brown eyed blonde stumbled over his word choice, knowing that he sounded like a complete moron.

"I'm glad I have you for company," Aiyana gave him a tight hug. One boy for money, one for affection... it's great to be beautiful.

Jounouchi growled silently to himself. There were really some sick people out there... "Aiyana, you should be more careful, with all these wackos in the world this day, a girl like you has got to watch herself, alright?"

Aiyana sighed deeply, "Alright."

"Promise?"  
  
"I promise, Jounouchi." Aww... isn't that sweet?  
---  
It was near nigh ten at night when Aiyana came sauntering into the Ishtar household. Yami Malik was the first one to see her. "Hey love, why don't you ditch your nightly routine and hang with me for a bit? I promise to let you have fun," he asked shamelessly, all but saying what he wanted.

"Thanks, but I'll pass," she replied with a sarcastic smile.

The spirit shrugged, "Your loss." Lifting himself out of the kitchen chair he was lounging in, he grabbed a set of keys and headed to the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have my own women to attend to."  
  
Aiyana let out a sound of disgust. "Stupid pig," she scorned to the silence. She turned in such away her black locks were flung out around her head, and she came face to face with her fiancé. "Oh Malik darling," Aiyana said, instantly changing her tone. "I'm sorry for yelling at you today like that." She slipped her arms around him and held him in a hug he didn't return.

"Where the fuck did you go?" he questioned coldly.

Tears weld up in her eyes, "Why are you so mean to me all the time? What did I do to you?"

Malik was tempted to slap her, but he didn't. "I'm sorry, geez. Just answer my question."

Aiyana glared at him, "I don't have to answer anything, you fuck stick." She stormed off to her suite in the Ishtar mansion-like house. Malik sighed heavily, and trudged towards the door she had slammed shut. Knocking softly, Aiyana eased it open.

"What the hell do you want?" she questioned.

"Open this door," Malik demanded quietly. His fiancé complied silently. Her room was lavishly decorated in crimson, gold, violet, black, and magenta. Malik had seen it many, many times before in a more, intimate situation so to speak. He walked over and sat on the bed. "Look you and I both know there is no sort of loving connection between us. We just have no feelings toward each other."

"I have one well chosen feeling for you; I hate you," Aiyana said bluntly.

"Okay, so maybe we have feelings of passionate abhorrence towards each other, but nothing that we would want to be married over. You and I can both break this stupid pre-arranged thing off at once, and neither of us would go through family shame," Malik explained.

Aiyana shook her head, "No way am I agreeing to that. Do you know how much my father's company is relying on this? My entire inheritance is at stake. We will be wed, so mark my words."

Malik stood up and advanced so quickly on Aiyana, she thought he would beat her, but the blonde stopped short a few inches in front of her. "You money grubbing whore. You're nothing but a worthless gold digger. Now I see why your family had to sell you off," he spat before he turned and left.

Aiyana growled at the closed door. "That bastard doesn't know how good he has it with me." She cocked herself towards her full-length mirror and gushed over her reflection. "I mean just look at me!" She tossed her black locks back over her shoulder. "I'm beautiful. Who wouldn't want to jump me the moment they saw me? Even girls love me," Aiyana flashed a devilish grin. At that moment, her cell phone rang from somewhere inside the depths of her Louie Vuitton purse. "Hello?" she answered it.  
  
On the other side, Jounouchi's voice crackled through, "Hey Aiyana. Are you doing anything tomorrow? I thought I'd take you somewhere special."  
  
Aiyana perked up, about to give him a yes when she remembered, "Oh Jou, I can't."  
  
He sounded slightly hurt, but pressed forward with, "That's too bad, but why not?"  
  
"You know the Cultural Festival that the museum is hosting? I'm performing in it," she left out the part about performing with Malik.  
  
"Really?" He sounded surprised. "What are you going to be doing?"  
  
"Dancing." Then she had an idea, it was dangerous, but at least she could show off her body to someone who appreciated it. "Why don't you come watch me? I'll be on the main stage performing at one o'clock. Come on, it'll be fun." When Jounouchi replied that he would definitely be there, Aiyana hung up and tossed the small silver Nokia phone on her bed. Tomorrow would be interesting, especially if Malik met Jounouchi. Things would get ugly then, that's for sure.  
---  
**A/N: Well, there you go. I worked damn hard on this, and the next chapter will have even more effort put into it, so y'all better appreciate it. Number Two shall be fun, if I do say so myself. Review, please?**


End file.
